At LaRousse Academy
by PurpleMusic
Summary: May Maple wants to attend a particular school- LaRousse Academy. Who wouldn't? It's got good teachers, modern buildings, and...is an all boys school.
1. Becoming a Boy

At LaRousse Academy...

Summary: May Maple wants to attend a particular school- LaRousse Academy. Who wouldn't? It's got good teachers, modern buildings, and...is an all boys school.

Additional Information: This doesn't follow the current plot of Pokemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way.

* * *

_Chapter 1- Becoming a boy_

"LaRousse Academy,"

Mum stated the school, in a blunt tone. She didn't sound happy, that's for sure.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, how much times do I have to repeat it?"

"May..." Dad warned me. He didn't like his children talking to their parents in that way.

Sighing, I cleared my throat. "Sorry, Mum. Yes, LaRousse Academy,"

"That's a guys school, Sis," Max, my little brother, chipped in, obviously looking amused.

Nodding, I gave a grin. "I know,"

"That means, you have to be a boy to attend, May," Mum reminded me, and I could hear her thoughts. _Why is my daughter so stupid?_

How much times do people have to tell me that? "I know,"

"In case you forgot, you're a girl, May," Even Dad was looking really frustrated. He's usually a calm sort of person.

And who forgets their own gender? My family has definitely underestimated me. "Of course I am!"

"So you can't attend," stated Max, "Can't believe you haven't gotten to that conclusion already,"

Once again, I rolled my eyes. "I did a long time ago. And I have a solution."

"Do you really want to go to this school?" asked Mum, looking worried.

I gave her a fixated look. "Why aren't you listening to my solution?"

"Last time you had one of your 'solutions'..." Dad grimaced at the very thought of it.

My lips tried to refrain a chuckle. "Don't worry! It's simple! I've seen it all the times in those dramas and such,"

"Just because they're in movies doesn't mean its necessarily accurate," Max ever-so-kindly told me.

I patted his back in a pitiful manner. "Like I said, it's easy! All I have to do is dress up as a guy and go in!"

With a triumphant pose, I shot my family confident looks, knowing the reactions will be good.

They just stood there, looking awestruck.

Then Max burst. "HONESTLY? How retarded are you? You can't do that! You can hardly act as a guy!"

"Hello? Its called learning off Misty!" I rolled my eyes, disappointed that they weren't exactly happy about it.

Mum sighed. "Look, May, how about attending Petalburg Academy? It's co-ed,"

"What are you talking about? No way! You said for my birthday, I get to choose which Academy I go to, and I choose this one! This is my FINAL decision!" I gave my family a glare, and then strolled off.

There is nothing wrong with dressing up as a guy. I'm flat-chested, and I can easily act. A bit angry, I punched in Misty's number.

_Ring, Ring._

"Hello?" came the voice on the other end.

I gave a grin. "Misty! It's me, May,"

"Oh, hey May! What's up?"

Sighing, I explained my dilemma to her.

"Serious? You want to dress up as a guy? Why do you even want to go to that school so much?"

Even my best friend doesn't understand. "Hello? It's practically the coolest school ever! The majority of the classes, we get to do fun things that we don't get to do in normal schools!"

"I admit, that is cool, but cross dressing? Totally insane. Who does that?"

I glared, even though Misty couldn't see it. "Me, in a week's time."

"You haven't even gotten your family's consent yet,"

Come on. She has to know me better than that. "Yeah, well, it's a boarding school. I'll just go without them even knowing,"

_Knock._

"What was that?"

I grimaced. "Someone's trying to get into my bedroom. I'll talk to you later, kays? Seeya,"

"Bye,"

I hung up, and then strolled over to the door. When I opened it, I came face-to-face with my mother.

"Darling-"

Not going to hear it. "I know, you're going to blab on how weird cross dressing is and all,"

"No, we'll let you go,"

Did I just hear that right? "Did I just hear that right?"

"Well, if you heard me say 'we'll let you go', then yes,"

I squealed. "REALLY? What's with the sudden change? Thank you so much!"

"We just decided that if you wanted to do it so much...then why not? And your welcome, dearie. You might want to get prepared. Cross dressing isn't easy,"

I gave a chuckle. "Perhaps. But thanks again, Mum!"

After a hug, I ran over to the shops, but bumped into someone on the way.

"Watch where you're going,"

I glanced upwards, and noticed a weird emerald-eyed boy. "Excuse me? You weren't exactly looking where you were going either!"

"Geez, what's with you? So feisty," He flicked his hair and stared cooly down at me.

Glaring, I got up, and placed my hands on my hips. "What about you? At least I'm not being some kind of rude and annoying jerk,"

"Hmm?" He rose his eyebrows, slightly surprised.

I took that chance to stomp over to the shops. Hopefully I was never going to run into him again. Well, probably not. I'm going to be staying at La Rousse Academy, after all. Glancing around, I decided to pick up every suitable guy thing.

Wish Max was with me right now.

* * *

_A week later_

"All done~!"

I gave a spin, to prove that I did look 100 percent boy.

Max rolled his eyes. "Guys don't do girly spins,"

"What do you think, Mum?" I decided to ignore Max.

She grinned. "Perfect."

Currently, I was dressed in a black and red jersey with black striped trousers. Don't blame me if its not all that guy-ish. I'm not a guy! My hair was stuffed in this wig. It had artificial hair, but you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. It feels exactly like average hair, and is the exact same colour as my natural hair.

"Guess you're going to go now?" Dad asked, his eyes looking happy yet sad.

I beamed. "Mhmm! I'm going to miss you guys! I'll visit you in the holidays, kays?"

After giving them each a hug, I waved, and decided to go already. La Rousse Academy had already accepted the forms, so I was officially a student. I can't wait! There are also going to be many other new people, since all the freshmen are enrolling in. I boarded the bus, and gave the bus driver my money. Then I decided to sit at the back.

It was a calm ride, and I felt like going to sleep. That's just what buses do to you.

That was, until a guy came in. It was the same guy from a week ago! I instantly recognised his emerald eyes. Ugh. Why did I have to run into him again? Worst thing was, he sat next to me! There were plenty of other empty seats, but nooo, he just HAD to sit next to me!

"You look familiar,"

I gave a gulp, and made my voice deeper. "Oh, really?"

"I can't exactly place it though,"

Good. "Well, you might of have seen me on the streets or something,"

"Hmm. You going to school?"

I nodded. "Yeah. La Rousse Academy,"

"Really? Same here,"

Oh gosh. This was bad. Why me? "That's great, maybe we'll see more of each other then,"

"I live in La Rousse, so its handy,"

I gave him a weird stare. "But, you just got on from Petalburg,"

"Visiting,"

It was kind of admiring how he managed to sound so cool. "I see,"

More people boarded the bus, and it started to get a little bit more crowded.

"My name's Drew Hayden,"

I blinked. Already on names? I totally forgot my fake one! "Oh, nice to meet you Drew,"

"Usually, when people tell you their names, it's expected you give your own,"

Oh, darn. I have to go with something...Oh, I remember now! AHA! "Mark,"

There. Something simple and nice.

"Mark?"

I nodded. "Uh huh. You going to complain about how ordinary my name is now?"

"I was intending to do that,"

This guy was so rude! "You're such a rude dude. Hey, that rhymes!"

The bus went over a bump in the road, and I toppled onto Drew. How embarrassing. Luckily, he thinks I'm a guy. Awkwardly, I got back into my original position, trying not to let a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Sorry,"

He rolled his eyes. "It happens all the time,"

"Are you a freshman?"

He nodded.

"I see. Are you excited?"

He shrugged. "Not too much."

"I am, though. It's a really good school!"

Drew eyed me warily. "If you're so happy about it, look outside."

I did what he said, and widened my eyes.

LaRousse Academy was right in front of me!

It was magnificent, just like what I expected. Stunning. Perfect. Awesome. Breath-taking. I need to get a thesaurus for better words.

Drew gave a snort, but I ignored it. Instead, I punched my first into the air.

"LaRousse Academy, I'm coming for you!"


	2. He's my room mate?

At La Rousse Academy...

Summary: May Maple wants to attend a particular school- La Rousse Academy. Who wouldn't? It's got good teachers, modern buildings, and...is an all boys school.

Additional Information: This doesn't follow the current plot of Pokemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way.

* * *

_Chapter 2- He's my room mate?  
_

"Wow!" I strolled in, forgetting about a certain emerald-eyed boy behind me.

Then I heard a chuckle. "What an idiot,"

"What did you say!" I spun around, giving him a vicious look.

He shrugged. "Whatever you heard. I'm not sure if you heard properly though. You're brain is too stupid to actually process any message sent to it, after all."

"Yeah? Well, maybe its not my brain, you just can't speak properly! I guess your brain is just too retarded to send messages to any other body parts!"

He glared at me. I glared back. I thought he was an alright guy on the bus, but this conversation totally proved me wrong. With a huff (that I tried to make as manly as possible), I spun around and walked towards the notice boards.

May Maple...I tried to look for my name, and then remembered that that was no longer my name. Mark Maple, I corrected myself, and scanned for my name. It was nearly at the bottom of the list.

'Mark Maple...Room 188'

Hmm. I guess I have to go to the office first to get my schedule.

* * *

"Finally!" I sighed as I started walking to my assigned room.

It took forever to push through the crowd of boys, and then wait in line for my schedule. What a pain. But finally, here I was!

Apparently, lessons start tomorrow. We were allowed to just unpack our things and 'settle in' for the first day. I was going to give another sigh of relief, when I heard this really annoying sound that sounds like a bunch of electronic robots chanting together because they were assigned to.

"THEY'RE SO HOT! OOH! THEY'RE SO HOT! OOH! THEY'RE SO HOT! OOH"

...and so on.

It looks like my prediction was right. But instead of electronic robots, there were fan girls. Don't ask me how they even got to this school, seeing its an all-boys school, 'cause I don't even know why.

I was about to go alert the teachers because there were really irritating trespassers in the school, when I suddenly caught sight of the boys. There were three of them, all with different looks. And yes, I could see why girls are screaming all over the place. They are a bit good looking.

Only a bit though.

The first one was a dark-haired boy, who was cheerfully waving. It seemed he had a permanent grin plastered on his face. I knew his type just from looking. Honest, rash, stubborn, determined but insanely optimistic and warm-hearted. Don't tell me that you can't judge from appearance, because I saw it in his eyes. Eyes just don't lie.

The one next to him was a blonde boy, who also looked very energetic. He had a bit of a determined, show-offish yet hyperactive look on his face though. His orange eyes were the best part about him though.

Then the third one was a big shock to me. A bad shock. Guess who? Well, you probably already know. Drew Hayden. And HE was the one that most of the girls were all over. I already knew HIS personality. Arrogant, stuck-up, conceited brat. Who was rude and insulting and OVER CONFIDENT. He doesn't even look that great.

Hmph.

The blonde gave a laugh, and then noticed me giving them a glare. He sweat dropped, and whispered to Drew, who turned and noticed me. He smirked, and I could just see the message in his eyes.

_You wish you could attract as many girls as this._

I do not! I'm one myself! He's so irritating! But I have to keep that a secret now. So I sent him a "of course I don't, who wants to be a womanizer" look and stomped off.

* * *

_Drew's POV_

That is strange. Did that boy just send me a 'of course I don't, who wants to be a womanizer' look? I am NOT a womanizer. It's not my fault. I don't even do anything. They're NATURALLY attracted to me.

I wanted to give a glare back, but the dude already walked-well, stomped off. He must be angry.

Jealous, I convinced myself with a nod.

"Who was that?" asked my friend, Barry **(A/N: He's never in one of these stories, so I wanted to include him in ;p)**.

I shrugged, and flicked my hair. "Some random guy I met on the bus. Shouldn't matter, should it?"

"Did these girls come from La Rousse Girls High?" asked my other VERY CLUELESS friend, Ash.

I gave him a look. "Duh. It's nearby us, after all,"

"But I want to get to my room quickly," Barry and Ash both chimed in.

They're lucky. They're sharing the same room. I have to share with some other person. I wonder who though. Well, they'll probably bow to my feet anyway, so I won't have any problems.

At that moment, there was a bell, and all the girls gave this huge shriek, and disappeared. One remained to gaze at us and go "I'll see you next time!" with a wink. Then SHE ran away too.

She's a slut.

I remembered that guy-Mark, I think-'s words.

I am NOT a womanizer.

And that was what I was thinking as I strolled over to my room. Then I looked up. 188. This is my room. I sighed.

Time to see my new room mate.

* * *

_May's POV_

I hummed to myself, despite the little meeting I had earlier with Drew.

Now, where was my room mate already?

I wonder what he's like. Will he be really nice? I hope so. I don't think I can live with a jerk for the entire year.

Then the door swung open, and I leaned forward eagerly to see.

It was was NOT who I wanted to see.

_Why did I have terrible luck?_ I thought, as I stared at one familiar boy.

Drew.


End file.
